


Nice to meet you

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But mostly monologue, Conversation, Fannibals Raise Hell, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is not human, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal, Will knows and came to terms with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Nice to meet you, my name is Will Graham. Maybe my name won't ring a bell, but you definitely know my husband. Everybody does.A celebrity? Well- sort of. Like I said, everybody knows him. People know him by different names, and they have different perceptions of him. Some know him intimately, some just superficially- but everybody knows him. Literally every single human being in the whole world.





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing fannibal project RAVAGE anthology (https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/lovecrimecat/ravage-an-infernal-hannibal-anthology) and the story "My Husband" I wrote a while ago. I just like the idea of Will creeping strangers out by talking about Hannibal and their relationship.:)

Nice to meet you, my name is Will Graham. Maybe my name won't ring a bell, but you definitely know my husband. Everybody does.

A celebrity? Well- sort of. Like I said, everybody knows him. People know him by different names, and they have different perceptions of him. Some know him intimately, some just superficially- but everybody knows him. Literally every single human being in the whole world.

No, I'm not showing off. I wish I were. It's hard sometimes, being married to someone like that. He's famous, but not exactly popular. Most people hate him. There are some who worship him, too, but for all the wrong reasons.

I understand why people hate him. I really do. When I think about all the things he has done to me and to many others- honestly, I get it when people say he's evil.

Why I married him then? Well, I guess that's a bit complicated. Or maybe it isn't. It probably sounds silly, but I think we are soulmates. We just belong together, for better or for worse. It's as if we were made for each other.

You think that's romantic? Oh, my husband would love that, and he'd totally agree with you. But I'm not so sure. I don't really know if 'romantic' is the right word to describe our relationship. I mean, he has many good qualities, and I know he loves me, but when I found out about the murders and the cannibalism- although I'm not really sure whether 'cannibalism' is the right term, because he's not human- I had my doubts if our relationship was going to work. Especially because he tried to frame me for-

Yes, I just said 'cannibalism', but I also said that this word doesn't really apply, because he's not human. Haven't you guessed yet who he is? I thought you might have. He's the- what's wrong? Where are you going? You don't have to be afraid, he's not going to hurt you unless you- hello...? 

It's a pity that you are leaving, I really enjoyed talking to a regular human being. Since I moved in with him, I'm surrounded by murderers, psychopaths, serial killers- I'm just about worn out with these crazy sons of bitches. And the heat at his place...it's unbearable, especially for my dogs. -I would really like to have a talk with you again. And maybe you would like to talk to my husband, too. I know he's got a really bad reputation, but- he's not like that, he's not what people think. He's actually quite charming and fun to talk with. Come to see us some day. I think you'll like him.


End file.
